La leona no es como la pintan
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cuando Hinata se entero que estaba comprometido con la consentida princesa de la familia Uchiha... Bueno, decir que esta disgustado seria poco. ¿Quien carajo querría casarse con la prostituta oficial del colegio? SasuHina genderversion, personalidad de RTN
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, es mi primera vez escribiendo shojo de Naruto, pero espero no hacerlo fatal!**

 **La pareja es male Hinata (personalidad de RTN) x fem Sasuke (personalidad de RTN) así de crack!**

 **El nombre para fem Sasuke sera Satsuki, pienso que esta bien! (Grazie oniichan por el nombre~~) porque el nombre de Sasuko se me hace muy sin chiste.**

 **En fin, este fic es regalo para mi amiga Maria, quien quería un naruhina pero se decidió por esta pairing! Feliz cumple swetty! Y que cumplas miles mas *-* se que cumples en dos días, pero no tendré tiempo \\(~)/así que aquí esta. El resto de caos estará a la brevedad! I promess it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de su respectivo creador, yo solo los uso para un regalo~~**

 **ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje groserlo por Hinata~~ quedan advertidos! Raiting T pa prevenir. Puede variar ~~**

 **Sin más...**

 **Enjoyssu~~**

.

...

.

¡Esa maldita prostituta! La iba a matar, ¡cielos que si!

Hinata Hyuuga no era conocido por ser un chico tranquilo, precisamente. Era celoso y muy violento. Si algo no le parecía se iba a los puños limpios. El dolor de cabeza de la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga. El heredero de la importante empresa Byakugan. Era el chico mas irritable de todos con una paciencia tan pequeña como su respeto al prójimo.

Hinata tenia una piel blanca como de princesa, pero aguas de decírselo, porque te mandara al hospital con las piernas rotas, con 5 dientes pata el hada proporcionados por tu boca floja, y serias condiciones. Y eso si bien te iba.

Su cabello era corto alzado hacia atrás con un piercing en su oreja derecha, ojos aperlados y bastante alto. Todo un rompeovarios.

Pero no hablemos de Hinata, cuyo nombre femenino te envía a la tumba si te lo oye decir. Lo que el joven heredero veía era a su puta (putamente literal) prometida. Satsuki Uchiha. La princesa del imperio Uchiha.

Vayamos un poco hacia atrás. Hace un mes exactamente su dulce papá le sonrió tiernamente hablando de que había hecho un importante trato con su best friend... Pero demos un vistazo al pasado

-FLASH BACK-

 _Hinata llegaba a casa, apagando el cigarro antes de entrar, o si no su padre con complejo de mamá gallina daría el grito al cielo y lloraría porque su adorado príncipe iba en la etapa de rebeldía._

 _-Tks -chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro de rayos morados. Abrió la puerta cuando su padre llego todo sonriente dándole una cojonera bienvenida._

 _Lo abrazo como si se tratase de milenios de no verse para llenar sus mejillas fe besos. El pelinegro se exigía a si mismo autocontrola para no enviar a su padre al mismo lugar que mando a sus dos anteriores víctimas._

 _-Hina-chan -llamó alegremente el hombre de cabello castaño largo, tomando del brazo a su hijo y llevándolo a la sala- ya llego Hina-chan -anuncio alegremente. Ante eso, el ojiperla alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿Habia visitas? JO-DI-DA-MEN-TE PER-FEC-TO._

 _Suspiro con irritación mientras caminaba hacia la sala, cuando vio con sorpresa a la prostituta oficial de la escuela, Satsuki Uchiha. Ella tenia una piel palikda de princesa, como la suya, unos increíblemente profundos y hermosos ojos de obsidiana y una larga cabellera degrafilada en capas de color azabache. La chica era realmente hermosa, todo una idol, o mas bien, toda una puta._

 _Junto a ella estaba su madre, con el seno fruncido y muy sería, seveia irritafda también, Satsuki era la viva imagen de su madre, al lado de las pelinegras estaba Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, quien sonreía cálidamente a su hermana, poniéndole un mechjon de cabello siento tras la oreja, la chica no le prestaba atención ya que estaba entretenida en su celular. De pie en la habitación estaba el padre de la chica, cabello castaño y rostro masculino de ojos negros. Iba de un lado a otro muy nervioso murmurando algo de que su princesa se casaría con un delincuente._

 _Hinata no entendía._

 _-Pasa Hina-ch...ta -rectifico el padre a media frase tras trecibir la mirada de muerte del ojiperla- sientate querido -agrego su latoso padre con dulzura vomitiva._

 _El chico tiro su mochila en cualquier lugar , total, para eso le pagaban a las criadas._

 _Tomo asiento en el sillón de dos piezas frente a la familia Uchiha. Itachi le daba una mirada calculadora, igual que la madre, mientras Satsuki seguía con una sonrisa de boba en su celular._

 _Pero que irritante mocosa._

 _-¿Qué mierda uieres ahora viejo -dijo el joven sin ninguna pizca de modales hacia la otra familia._

 _En el acto los cuatro pares de ojos negros se volvieron hacia ella, incluidos los preciosos ojos de Satsuki._

 _-¡No podemos permitirlo Mikoto! ¡Mira a este animal! No es perfecto para mi pequeña -decía dramáticamente el patriarca de los Uchiha._

 _El Hyuuga solo rodó los ojos de aburrimiento._

 _Satsuki solo río por lo bajo para volver al celular._

 _Antes de que el mayor de los Uchiha volviera a reclamar la mirada asesina de la mujer mayor lo silencio. Se notaba que Mikoto era quien tenia los pantalones en ese matrimonio._

 _-Sientate Fugaku -dijo autoritaria la mujer, su esposo obedeció con lágrimas de cocodrilos por la frustración- Sientate también Hiashi -dijo duramente la mujer- Satsuki, vete con Hinata._

 _-Pero mamá -renegaba la pelinegra menor, pero una mirada de la mujer la hizo desistir de cualquier opinión._

 _Con un gesto de fastidio se puso en poie, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, una falda negra corta, muy corta, con una camiseta de botones de manga corta, con unos botones superiores abiertos, sin el moño, con unas largas medias negras. Muy guaopa. Al ponerse de pie de un gesto rápido mando parte de su pelo detrás de su espalda. Caminando con el ceño fruncido hacia Hinata, el cual solo podía ver las lindas piernas y busto de la chica._

 _Su asiento fue ocupado por su padre quien hacia dramas al respecto. Hiashi se sentó en el sofá._

 _Una vez que la pelinegra se sentó junto a el pronto olió su perfume, que a decir verdad, oía jodidamente bien. Hay que ser idiota, ciego o Menma para negar la belleza de la Uchiha._

 _-Hinata, hoy te llame para darte una noticia importante -dijo su padre con obvia emoción, a su lado Satsuki volvía a jugar con su celular._

 _Su madre se paro y se lo arrebato sin importar las quejas de la berrinchuda princesa, la cual se cruzo de brazos y piernas y miro hacia un lugar lejano por la ventana._

 _-¿Qué es ahora? -pregunto el chico con exasperación, debía estar de fiesta con Kiba, cogiéndose a una o dos tías bien buenas, y no sentado junto a la zorra del colegio._

 _-Miko-chan y yo hablamos -decía con felicidad el padre mientras veía a su mejor amiga- del futuro de ambas empresas -"Oh mierda no" fue el pensamiento de ambos pelinegros- ¡y hemos decidido que ustedes se casaran para preservar el linaje de ambas familias!_

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Después de eso ambos pelinegros se negaron y renegaron, y amenazaron de todo pero sus berrinches fueron acallados por la tenebrosa futura suegra de Hinata. PERFETO. MAL-DI-TA-MEN-TE PER-FEC-TO.

Y Hinata andaba muy irritado por eso.

Debía casarse con la chica que era mas usada que los aseos públicos de las gasolineras. No gracias, no deseaba enfermarse. Solo Dios, si creyera en él claro, sabría cuantas enfermedades de transmisión secxual llevaba la perra Uchiha. No podía creerlo en verdad.

Y ahora allí andaba, espiando a su prometida, la cual hablaba muy pegada a un chico cualquiera mientras compraban entradas para ver una película en el centro comercial.

Detrás de un poste, destilando vibraciones de odio puro, el pelinegro mataba con la mirada al hijo de puta que salia con esa puta.

-Maldicion -jadeo con ira mientras golpeaba una pared cercana, oyéndose un horrible golpe que asusto a los transeúntes del lugar.

A esa maldita prostituta la iba a matar. ¡Como dejaba que le tocaran así el trasero!¡Y en publico.

Hinata salio de su escondite, que no, el esconderse es para cobardes y él no es ningún cobarde, salio de su fuerte avanzado de espionaje y logística, eso se oye mas pro, para caminar con un aura de muerte y dolor rodeándole, a romperle ñla cara al imbécil que sempropasaba con su prometida.

Él no era celoso, claro que no, y ella no le interesaba, por supuesto que no. Pero nadie, NADIE, toca lo que es suyo, y MENOS frente a sus narices.

Ya estaba a un par de pasos cuando la sonora bofetada que la chica le dio al hombre mas alto lo dejo estatico, a él y a varias personas a varios metros a la redonda.

El muchacho, de cabello tintado en matanza abrió los ojos impresionado mientras tocaba su mejilla con sorpresa, la cual se ponía muy roja.

-No me toques como si fuera cualquiera -dijo la pelinegra con sus ojos llorosos de rabia pura.

Lo que el muchacho alto hizo fue reírse estrepitosamente de ella.

-Pero que dices Satsuki, tu eres la cualquiera mas conocida de la prepa ¡Wahahaha!

La pelinegra de lleno de ira y estaba por golpearlo nuevamente, alzo su mano para volver a darle otra cachetada, cuando la gran manaza del mayor la sostuvo, retorciéndolas en el acto.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Me lastimas! -imploraba la ojinegra arañanfdo la mano.

-No te las des de santa, si todos saben que te has acostado con todo varón de la escuela. Has de cobrar muy bien tus servicios por la ropa que llevas.

La chica llevaba solo ropa de marcas. Un bonito vestido azul oscuro corto, con un chalequito de mezquilla blanco y botas negras.

La gente solo miraba sin hacer nada. Hinata cerro los puños con fuerza.

Se acerco a la "feliz" pareja y toco el hombro del alto chico.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? -dijo sin voltear se, viendo divertido como la chica lo rasguñaba por liberarse.

-No le hables o toques así a mi novia imbécil -cuando volteo por esas palabras un puñetazo lo mando al piso, sacándole un diente de paso, dejándolo inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su boca

Satsuki niro impresionada a su salvador, el cual tomo su otra muñeca, delicadamente henos de resaltar, para caminar, sin decir una sola palabra, fuera del lugar.

Una vez fuera la pelinegra soltó un "gracias apenado"

Hinata la miel indiferente, di que era hermosa la chica.

Poso una mano sobre la suave mejilla de la muchacha para luego besarla suave!ente. La Uchiha solo pudo abrir los ojos fe la impresión.

.

...

.

 **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Ahí alguien que gustace de esto?**

 **Si es así, dejenme jn comentario por favor. Sus dudas y sugerencias serán bien recibidas también!**

 **Poco a poco se explicara la situación de Satsuki, quien empieza con sus teorías/apuestas?**

 **No se si escribí bien la personalidad de RTN gender Hinata o la de RTN gender Sasuke (Satsuki) pero a mi me gusto como quedo**

 **Dentro de poco abra un pequeño shot HinaSatsu pero con las personalidades del manga. Ya ven, Hinata chico tímido, y Sasuke chica (Satsuki) fría e indiferente. Esperenlo.**

 **Magia, espero te gustase, porque a mi, increíblemente, me gusto :3**

 **Esperó al publico también**

 **Dejen un comentario apoyando el fic, se los agradecería muchísimo!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias a todasnmpor sus comentarios! Cielos, no me espere ninguno lol. Pero me anima a seguir. Lamento muchísimo el capitulo anterior vo todas esas faltas imperdonables, pero no tentó mucho tiempo libre y cuando iba a tenerlo ya seria tarde para ser un regalo!en fin, espero que este capi no tenga esa cantidad de errores de nuevo! Luego lo corregiré!**

 **Pues aquie e segbdo capi de tu regalo 3 espero lo disfrutes~~**

 **Y gracias a todas por las felicitaciones! Maria se los agradece mucho!**

 **Pues bien, en este fic hablamos un poco as de Hinata y Satsuki!**

 **Como dijeron el destripador, vamls por partes! Así que ira un poco lentol!**

 **DISCLAIMER : persnajes de Kishi! Yo los usó para un regalo de cumolaños!**

 **Sin más...**

 **Enjoy~**

.

...

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación escuchando su tan deseosa música. Era música simple a decir verdad, este era un secreto que el pelinegro se aseguraría de llevarse a la tumba. Pero le gustaban las canciones de vocaloid. A veces estúpidamente alegres y otras jodidamente sombrías. Como Circus Monster o Alice Human Sacrifice. Había muchas canciones para todo gusto. Y los sonidos inhumanos de los vocaloid hacían mas sombrías diferentes canciones. La que escuchaba era una llamada Hide and Seek, espeluznante en la medida de lo justo y con toques de realidad. Perfecta es la palabra correcta.

Su cuarto era bastante grande, normal para alguien de su estatus social. Con una enorme ventana, una buena pantalla para las pelis, su escritorio y algunos posters de sus bandas favoritas.

Fuera de la pieza yacía su padre tocando insistentemente la maldita puerta. Y es que desde que llego del cine se encerró en su cuarto sin desear hablar con nadie.

Así es como Hinata era. No tenia porque darle explicaciones de su vida a nadie.

Cuando su mamá murió, Hinata solo se encerró en si mismo, sin ser capaz de exteriorizar sus palabras, trato de buscar una salida a sus sentimientos no puestos en palabras, pero no la encontraba. Por aquel tiempo se reían mucho de él por su, entonces, constitución femenina más su nombre de niña.

La solución de Hinata la encontró cuando exploto. Las palabras y burlas del resto enojaban a Hinata a limites insospechados, y antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre uno de los niños golpeándolo tan fuerte que le había tirado un diente.

Fue la primera vez que vio a su dulce padre tan encabronado.

Pero Hinata descubrió que es mejor ser temido que amado. No necesitaba gente hablando a sus espaldas mientras se hacían llamar sus amigos. Si se enojaba descargaba su ira contra el pobre desgraciado. Era más fácil dejarse llevar por los impulsos que prestarle atención a la razón y el sentido común. Cuando se unió al grupo de Menma pronto llovieron las mujeres y las fiestas, y como siempre, el placer y la tentación ganaban en la juventud.

Hinata siempre fue impulsivo, si algo le gustaba no le importaba pelearse por ello o simplemente tomarlo. Ser el primogénito de una prestigiosa y consentidora familia te malcriaba para entender que el mundo come en la palma de tu mano y que todos se movían a tu voluntad. Nada que el dinero no pudiese comprar.

Así que como resultado, esa era la personalidad de Hinata Hyuuga. Un joven irrespetuoso e impulsivo, un tanto egoísta, que hacia su santa voluntad con el dinero de papá respaldándole más sus fuertes amigos para pelear a su lado.

Por eso Hinata sabia que habían situaciones en las que actuaria primero antes de pensarlo. Por eso beso a Satsuki sin ningún miramiento.

Y es que si ella va a ser la futura esposa que tendría debía guardarle respeto desde ya.

O eso pensaba el joven, aunque aún le daba un mal sabor de boca saberse comprometido con _ella._

Conoció a Satsuki alguna vez de niños, antes de que su madre falleciera. Era linda, pero tímida y reservada. Pensó que era una princesa de verdad.

Pero al reencontrarse con ella la princesa no era más que una farsante. Todos sabían que ella se acostaba con cualquiera que la invitara a salir. Los rumores siempre se expanden como pan caliente.

Pero lo malo de los rumores, es que no siempre pueden ser ciertos.

Y hoy, al verla tan enojada por que el otro idiota la toco le hizo dudar sobre ello. Pero, ¿qué era cierto en todo esto?

Cerro los ojos mientras la siguiente canción se reproducía, tratando de recordar cuándo es que comenzaron aquellos rumores.

.

...

.

Satsuki llego a su casa, no había nadie, lógico, todos estaban ocupados en sus trabajo, no había nadie... Salvo su latoso hermano mayor.

Itachi siempre estaba pendiente de la chica y siempre deseaba pasar su tiempo libre con ella. Cosa que no le podía interesar menos. La tierna época en la que deseaba la atención del mayor ya paso. ¿Para que pasar el tiempo con Itachi cuando podía salir con chicos o con sus amigas?

Cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara del mayor, quien solo se quejaba dramáticamente, a lo que la joven de cabellera azabache ignoró.

El cuarto de Satsuki podría ser uno de los más envidiados de las chicas de su edad. Tan amplio como su estatus social lo mandaba, con elegante decorado y suave cama de finas telas, con doseles cual princesa, con balcón y toda clase de entretenimientos, lindos peluches que adornaban las esquinas y algunos estantes, con una pequeña mesa con un juego de sillas de color caoba para tomar el té. Satsuki fue criada cual dulce princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Y es que su padre y hermano eran muy consentidores, a cualquier capricho de la joven ellos obedecían como simples vasallos. La única que le ponía freno era su madre, quien era muy dura y estricta, aunque eso no impedías comprarle a la joven cuanta ropa desease. Y el pequeño (quizá no tanto) cuarto personal sólo para su ropa de verano y otro para la de invierno y demás estaciones eran la prueba.

Cualquiera querría la vida de Satsuki. Eso la hacia feliz, ser admirada por muchas.

Sin embargo en algún punto las chicas comenzaron a odiarla. ¿En qué momento fue?

A si, fue cuando la pubertad volvió a hacer de las suyas. La Uchiha siempre a sido muy bella, pero al paso del tiempo solo pudo acrecentar la belleza de la chica. Su dulce rostro de rasgos redondos pronto tomaron una forma perfilada y estilizada, marcando su bella faz, pronto salieron senos grandes y buen trasero con una fina cintura y envidiables caderas. Cualquiera quien la viera pensaría que la chica es un ángel. Y ni una sola imperfección cruzo su rostro. Sus pestañas parecían largas haciendo de sus ojos mas bellos que antes. Sus finos labios solo tentaban a ser probados, y con un discreto maquillaje y perfecta sonrisa no seria difícil para ella ser súper modelo.

Eso despertó la envidia de las demás chicas y la lujuria de los chicos.

 _Cuando el capullo florece los pétalos al abrirse muestran la bella flor._

 _Con espinas rodeando su esplendor._

 _Y toda planta alrededor de la hermosa rosa_

 _Solo podrían marchitarse consumidas por celos de naturaleza odiosa._

Pronto Satsuki se volvió solitaria. Pero no permitiría que ese dolor se anidase en su corazón como espinas. La pelinegra creció como princesa, y como tal creía ciegamente en las hadas y las brujas, en el amor verdadero que triunfa sobre cualquier cosa, y que cuando la princesa estuviese en problemas, el príncipe en armadura dorada llegaría.

Por es deseaba sonreír, no querría que su príncipe viera su rostro lleno de lágrimas. No dejaría que el dolor y la soledad arruinaran su vida. No seria tragada por la oscuridad... O eso deseo creer.

 _A veces, cuando besas al príncipe, puedes tener la horrible suerte..._

 _de que se convierta en sapo._

Satsuki se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones, aun llevaba su ropa de moda, llevo sus manos a su cara, cubriendo su faz mientras suspiraba y trataba de ignorar a su molesto hermano.

Conocía a Hinata, era el típico chico malo con quien querrías salir por sentir la adrenalina del peligro. El típico chico que te prohibirían tus madre de salir con él y el tipo de chico que tu padre perseguiría con una escopeta. El chico que pareciese fumar y beber y drogarse y tener muchos problemas con un poco control de su paciencia y con muchas fuerza bruta para caer en violencia inmoderada.

No podía comprender como su madre permitiría que se casase con él.

Hinata era atractivo, ella lo sabia. Pero era muy violento y enojon para su gusto, Hinata no podría convertirse en el príncipe que tanto anhela. No se veía con él... Hasta ese beso de hace unas horas.

No era ninguna sorpresa para ella que la invitaran a salir solo para llevársela a la cama. Era lo que pasaba todos los días. Pero lo que fue inusual, por no decir imposible, era que Hinata saliera a defenderla, para luego besarla. Aun estaba un poco en shock por ello.

Pero bueno, el Hyuuga parecía el típico chico malo posesivo, seguro que por ser prometidos debía guardarle fidelidad desde ya.

Pero Satsuki gustaba de salir. Le gustaba divertirse y ser feliz...

 _Incluso cuando esta es nuestra realidad nos mentimos a nosotros mismo..._

 _solo porque deseamos que nuestra realidad sea verdad._

 _Pero la verdad no siempre es la que queremos._

 _Solo disfrazamos la cruda verdad con una ilusión de realidad_

 _cegando nuestras miradas a la verdadera realidad._

 _Mintiendo y engañando a su propio corazón._

Satsuki __sabia __muy __bien __lo que decían los rumores a sus espaldas. Y eso no era ni un poco verdad. Solo le gustaba divertirse, no se acostaba con cualquiera. Vale que no era virgen, pero eso no significaba que fuera una cualquiera como los chicos a los que dijo "no" o las chicas celosas de su belleza la hacían ver.

 _Para encontrar al príncipe a veces debes besar sapos._

 _Aunque las brujas malvadas lanzan sus hechizos al pobre pueblo._

 _Encantando la verdad y torciendo la realidad._

 _La princesa no debe ser feliz._

Satsuki se paro una vez mas para sacarse su maquillaje y su ropa y dormir, que mañana había escuela. Aunque Satsuki parecía la típica chica fiestera y hueca , la verdad es que era de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela.

No tenia ninguna gana de pensar en su primer amor...

 _El príncipe que se convirtió en sapo con un beso de la princesa._

 _ **...**_ O en las chicas envidiosas que hablaban mal a sus espaldas junto a esos hombres resentidos que ella rechazó...

 _Entonces la princesa fue maldecida para que su príncipe no la encontrase, hundiéndose en un pantano de mentiras..._

 _ **...**_ O en su problemático prometido quien seguro no seria el príncipe azul...

 _Porque quizá... los sapos no se convierten en príncipes aún si los príncipes se convierten en sapos._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 **Bueno. ¿Que les pareció? Hablamos un poco de Hinata y Satsuki! Espero les gustase! Poco a poco serán mas y mas largos los cpis!**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en un comentarios! Eso me animaría mucho!**

 **Pues por momento es todo!**

 **Teorías? Adelante XD**

 **Por cierto, aparece un rival 7w7**

 **Adivinen quien!**

 **Ahora si!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
